The New Arrival
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: OC story. The Others recruit Jessie Meadows to keep an eye on Alex and share a house with her. Frienships blossom between OC-Jessie and Richard. Story begins in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I've just compacted my two chapters into just one. I thought it worked out better this way as theyre really just a big into to the story.**

**My aim is to give Richard a friend. **

**I have Richard in a relationship with my OC in another story so I wanted something new and fresh.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So you want to join us?"

"Yes."

"You're sure, because once you're there you can't change your mind."

Jessie stared at the man, Ethan he had said his name was. He looked at her with a slight sense of curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm sure."

* * *

One week passed.

Jessie waited at the entrance of the hotel, her suitcase packet at her side. Anticipation welling up inside her.

A black car pulled up.

Jesse rushed down the steps to meet it. A tall man stepped out of the driver's side and moved forward, holding out his hand.

"Matthew Abaddon," he said.

She looked at him uncertainly. "Jessie, Jessie Meadows."

"It's good to meet you Jessie."

He held open the door for her, taking her suitcase and wheeling it around to the trunk.

Jessie shifted into the backseat, but noticed the right side was already taken.

Ethan smiled at her as she shut the door behind her.

"Hello again," he said smoothly.

"Hello."

Matthew Abaddon got into the driver's seat and the car began to pull away.

"So are you ready?" Asked Ethan.

"Um, I think so," Jessie replied.

"In that case, you'd better drink this," he said handing her a small plastic cup of orange juice.

"What's this?" she said taking the drink.

"It's a sedative, it'll make the journey easier."

Jessie raised her eyes brows and swilled the juice around the glass peering at it.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd rather it was alcohol," she said grinning. "Oh well. Bottoms up!"

* * *

"Jessie...........Jessie"

A voice called her name, it echoed in the distance, but slowly began to draw nearer.

"Jessie"

Slowly she opened her eyes to find a familiar face standing over her.

"Jessie, it's me Ethan. Are you Ok."

Jessie tried to lift her head but felt dizzy and lay back down.

Her eyes searched around. This place was not familiar.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"We're in the sub, we've just arrived on the island."

"The sub? You mean submarine?"

"Yes. So do you want to come with me? Can you walk? We can go to the surface now, if you're up to it."

"Um, yeah, I think so," said Jessie propping herself up with her elbows and swinging herself around.

The room still span slightly as she got to her feet. Stumbling, Ethan offered out an arm which Jessie took gratefully, and the two slowly climbed the rungs up to the surface.

A hand reached out to pull Jessie up and out of the sub and she gasped as she took in the view.

Clear blue water surrounded them, and the sound of the waves lapping against the submarine was so soothing, she looked around at the green mountainous island ahead of her and her heart beat faster. This was where she was going to be living for the foreseeable future. A paradise island.

* * *

Ethan and the rest of the people led her towards their village.

Jessie lingered several feet behind them, still taking in the spectacular scenery.

She was still a little unclear about why she was here. When she had been offered a job by Ethan all those weeks ago she had leapt at the chance, mainly because she had just wanted to get away, away from her crappy life.

Jessie had just graduated from University and for the past four months she had searched, applying for job after job but nothing had come up. She had spent the last few months working in a bar and renting a tiny apartment. She had no friends and no money. Meeting Ethan almost felt like fate.

Soon they approached a small little village, consisting of several small holdings all with a rather dated feel to them.

In the centre of the village stood a large group of people presumably awaiting her arrival.

Jessie blushed embarrassedly and wished she had put on something a bit more suitable than a navy sweater, jeans and pumps. She brushed fluff off her sweater as she approached the group.

Ethan stooped in front of Jessie and gestured to her. "This is Jessie Meadows."

The group all stared at her, some smiling, others not. A short man with large, bulging eyes stepped forwards and offered her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jessie, my name is Benjamin Linus," he chimed." Welcome to the island."

"Thanks," she murmured, shaking his hand, glancing away uncomfortably as he stared at her continuously.

"I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Alex," he said finally breaking his gaze and gesturing to a young girl to his left.

She smiled awkwardly at Jessie who returned it.

"I'm sure the two of you will be firm friends," he continued, as Alex looked away sulkily.

"Sure," said Jessie nodding.

"Well we're all pleased to have you here, so please make yourself at home and enjoy your stay with us. Alex will show you to your house," he said smiling and walking away.

The group disbanded as Linus walked off, none showing much interest in Jessie. All going back to their own areas and tasks.

Even Ethan moved past her with a "See you later Jessie."

Jessie stood still, a little put out that her welcome hadn't been very warm or inviting.

She turned to see the last of the group saunter away, several nodding to her or giving a small wave. One of the last to leave was a tall man with dark eyes, he paused and smiled at Jessie, before moving off and joining the others.

She politely smiled back turned away. Looking up she saw Alex approach her.

"Hey," said Jessie grinning.

"Hi," said Alex awkwardly. "My Dad wanted me to show you your new place, you'll be sharing with me. My dad seems to think I need a babysitter."

Jessie stood there uncomfortably, not knowing what to say as Alex scuffed her shoes against the dirt path.

Jessie raised her eyebrows and clapped her hands together.

"Shall we go see this place then?"

* * *

The house was small but comfortable and generally neat and tidy despite the boxes that littered the living room, full of Alex's belongings. It seemed that her father had only allowed her to move out if she had the correct supervision, and Jessie was apparently that ideal.

Both girls spent several hours unpacking and making themselves at home.

Jessie's room was quite spacious, with a soft double bed which she laid back on with a sigh, resting her head upon a pillow.

She could get used to this life, she thought to herself. A nice home on an idyllic little island.

Just as she began to drift off into a daydream, she heard Alex calling her name.

"Er, Jessie?"

"Yeah?" she replied sitting up, getting to her feet and moving towards the door.

She found Alex in the lounge.

"Would you help me move this couch?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," said Jessie, "You want it by the window?"

Alex nodded.

Jessie and Alex bent down and heaved to heavy couch to the window. They spoke very little to each other but Jessie knew it would take a while before Alex relaxed around her properly.

Both of them shifted the furniture into the correct position and admired their work, both breathless.

"Y-you want a drink?" asked Alex, not making eye-contact.

"That would be great," said Jessie following Alex into the kitchen.

Alex bent forward and checked the dated little fridge and pulled out two cans of beer. She slid one across the counter towards Jessie.

"Um....it's a bit early in the day for me...." Jessie said uncomfortably, examining the beer with its strange white label and hexagonal crest.

"My dad never lets me do anything on my own, he thinks I need protecting from everything," she blurted out, "but this is my house, I'm 17 and I can do what I want."

Rebelliously, she opened the can with a hiss and glugged the liquid down, then made a face.

"It's kind of gross," she said.

Jessie laughed. "I'm not that much of a fan of it, but hey, let's live a little," she said opening her own can and sipping at the drink.

The two sat, for several hours, talking and laughing.

Suddenly a bell rang somewhere outside.

Alex laughed tipsily at Jessie's puzzled face. "It's to tell us dinner's ready. They've put on a special meal, at the induction hall."

"What for me?" said Jessie alarmed.

Alex smirked. "Yeah they do it for all new arrivals."

Jessie stared at Alex for a second before bursting into laughter. "Your dad's going to kill me! I've got his only daughter drunk."

Alex began to giggle. "I am not drunk," she replied, between hiccups.

"Ok, Ok, but let's get some coffee, before we go."

The two heartily gulped down their mugs of hot, black coffee before running over to the hall.

"Do you think we're late?" asked Jessie, as they reached the door.

"Kinda," said Alex, and the two started giggling.

* * *

Jessie and Alex had been seated together along a top table, along with Benjamin Linus and a select few others.

Their entrance had been an uncomfortable one, with all eyes falling onto the two girls as they had walked into the room.

Jessie had pulled herself together incredibly quickly, with all eyes scrutinising her at the moment she had appeared.

The tall, dark-haired man, whom she had seen earlier, watched her closely as she entered but did not say a word to her when she was seated several seats away from him at the table.

Everyone else had been friendly, chatting to her throughout the evening. She prayed they could not still smell the alcohol on her breath.

Everyone had enjoyed their large two course meal and were now slumped in their seats, talking jovially to each other.

Alex stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom," she said quickly moving away from their table. Out of the corner of her eye Jessie saw her stop momentarily to talk to a young boy of about her own age, a huge smile planted on her face.

"That's Karl," said Ben quietly leaning over towards her, making Jessie jump, "Alex's...friend." Jessie could see that he had chosen the last word carefully.

"Oh right," said Jessie nodding.

"I don't particularly enjoy her hanging around with him, but it's her prerogative I suppose," he said shaking his head and turning back to the table.

Slowly the whole group disbanded, heading for bed.

"Shouldn't you two be going back to your house?" said Ben, gesturing at Jessie and Alex.

The two girls stood, and bid the last few stragglers goodnight and turned around to leave the table. As she did so she carelessly walked straight into someone.

"I am so sorry," she said looking up, only to find that it was the dark-haired man from earlier.

He looked at her for several moments, his brow furrowed before slowly letting out a small smile.

"That's Ok, it was my fault to, I wasn't looking where I was going," he said a little embarrassedly.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Jessie saw Alex walking out of the room hall chatting to Karl.

"I'm sorry," said the man suddenly, "I haven't properly introduced myself, my name's Richard, Richard Alpert."

He held out his hand for Jessie to take. She shook it, smiling as she did so and the pair headed towards the door.

"So, how long have you been here?" said Jessie timidly, trying to make conversation.

"Quite a long time," replied Richard chuckling to himself.

Not understanding what was funny, Jessie merely nodded. They stepped out into the cool night air.

"It's a great place, the island, I'm sure you're going to love it here," said Richard turning to her.

"Yeah, it's incredibly beautiful," she said gazing around at the idyllic landscape around them.

"Well if you're not busy tomorrow perhaps I could take you on a bit of a tour. Show you around. Maybe Alex would like to come too," he said glancing over to where she stood, in a shadowed corner of the village, locked in a quick embrace with Karl.

"...But I'd say she's probably too preoccupied at the moment," said Richard raising his eyebrows at the pair and letting out a chuckle.

Jessie laughed too. "That would be great," she said, "thanks."

The pair walked on through the village and Richard walked her toward her house, which Alex was already climbing the porch steps of.

Alex had gone inside once Jessie and Richard arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, shall we say tomorrow afternoon?" he asked casually.

"Tomorrow afternoon," said Jessie nodding and smiling.

"Well, goodnight," he said moving off toward the far side of the village.

"Night," Jessie shouted back, as Richard turned around and flashed a smile at her.

As she ascended the steps, she saw Alex's face peering through the window, a grin across her face.

Jessie smirked to herself as Alex appeared at the door.

"I see you made a friend?" she said cheekily.

Jessie merely smiled and nodded closing the front door behind her.

* * *

**No one has really reviewed this much, so I would be so grateful if anyone left me one.**

**The next chaper is much better btw. Please keep reading.  
**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im still not sure whether to carry on with this story or not....I just had the urge to write some more for it.**

**Hope you think it's okay?**

* * *

It had been two months since Jessie had first arrived on the island and she was settling in well.

She and Alex were getting to know each other a little better and Jessie had made a new friend in Richard Alpert.

On her second day here, Richard had taken on her on a tour of both the village and the surrounding jungle.

They had chatted, mostly about Jessie and her life off the island, yet Richard had told her very little about himself and all she knew was that he loved time consuming activities such as chess, or modelling. He told her he even owned a ship in a bottle. At this Missy had laughed.

She and Richard had got on well and had begun to meet up regularly for lunch and a chat.

Richard was a lot older than her, and was very wise for his years, but the pair of them were very good friends, enjoying each other's company whenever they could get it.

Despite Alex's teasing, Jessie knew that's all they were. Just friends.

* * *

Jessie stretched and yawned and ambled down the steps as she saw Richard trudging towards her.

"Hey," he said grinning. "Just coming to see if you were up?"

Jessie gazed up at him and yawned again. "Barely," she mumbled.

Richard chuckled. "Alex keep you up all night with her ramblings about Karl again?"

Jessie nodded and leaned her head wearily on Richard's shoulder, pretending to snore.

Richard laughed and clutched at her arm. "Want some coffee?"

Jessie nodded as Richard pulled her towards his house.

He dragged her up the steps and followed her inside.

Jessie slumped against the kitchen counter as Richard busied himself with the coffee.

"I don't think I can take it anymore y'know," said Jessie groaning. "I swear if here one more thing about Karl........You know I could probably write a biography on the guy by now."

Richard laughed and pushed a steaming cup into her hands, gripping her by the waist and manoeuvring her into the living room.

Jessie slumped down onto the sofa as Richard took the armchair.

She gazed at an empty space in the corner of the room.

"Do you know what I miss?" she said after a moment.

Richard grinned and shook his head. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me..."

Jessie frowned playfully, sipping her coffee. "Cheeky."

"Go on, what do you miss?" pushed Richard.

Jessie sighed dramatically. "TV."

Richard just smiled.

"You know I was thinking of heading down to the Flame just so that I could see a TV monitor," said Jessie in jest.

"I don't really think Mikhail would be too happy about that," said Richard sipping at his coffee, and finishing it.

"Yeah," murmured Jessie, lying back against the sofa cushions, making herself comfortable. She glanced over at Richard.

"Haven't you got anything to do today?" she asked frowning.

"Nope," he said sighing, "day off."

Jessie sat up and grinned. "Fancy taking me to the beach?" she said sweetly.

Richard groaned. "What is it with you and the beach?" he asked.

Jessie laughed. "Just like it that's all.....sand between your toes.....nothing better."

Richard rolled his eyes, as Jessie drained her cup and placed it down beside her.

She got up and moved over to Richard, attempting to pull him from the armchair.

He laughed, but refused to move.

"Oh come on!" she whined, pulling his hands.

Richard raised his eyebrows. "You expect me to waste my day off taking you to the beach?"

Jessie pouted and nodded, fluttering her eyelashes. "Pretty please."

Richard moaned but allowed himself to be tugged into a standing position.

"Fine," he said shaking his head, "but you're making a picnic."

Jessie smiled and nodded, running out the door. "Meet me at mine in ten minutes," she called back as he heard the door slam.

He shook his head and took out the empty coffee mugs, wondering why he allowed her to get her own way so easily.

* * *

**I kind of want to set Richard up with a friend. My other story 'Torn' shows Richard and an OC (Missy) in a relationship, so I just wanted something different for this.**

**Hope you like?**

**Review with your thoughts on it!**

**Should I carry on?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, I am sad no one reviewed my last chapter.....**

**Was it that bad?**

**Sad face...**

**Hope you enjoy this one more..........**

* * *

Richard and Jessie strolled onto the white sand of the beach.

Jessie squealed and kicked off her shoes, dumping the large picnic basket and blanket down into Richard arms.

He sighed and watched as she ran joyfully into the surf.

Carefully placing down the blanket and their picnic, Richard trudged, hands in pockets, down to the water's edge.

"You comin' in?" shouted Jessie over the crashing of the waves, running away from the splashing water.

Richard stuck his hands deeper into his pockets and shook his head.

Jessie frowned. "Oh come on, at least take your shoes off!"

Richard sighed, before bending down to unlace his boots and roll up his pants.

He stood to see Jessie giggling and heading further out into the water, her dress getting wet at the hem.

Testing the water with his feet he began to follow her into the refreshing water.

"Great isn't it?" he heard her shout, a huge grin on her face. She beckoned him out into the deeper water, which lapped at her thighs.

"I am not going out that far," he groaned as Jessie waved him over.

"Oh come on, live a little grandpa!" she teased.

He grumbled but reluctantly followed her.

When he was only a few feet away, he looked up to find Jessie staring at him, a devilish glint in her eye.

He cocked his head at her, as she lifted her foot into the air.

"You would dare!" said Richard shaking his head and grinning, as Jessie kicked at the water, sending it splashing all over him.

She laughed and ran away from him through the waves.

Richard chuckled and called over to her. "You know I'm going to get you back right?"

Jessie laughed and turned back to him. "Oh yeah?"

Richard nodded.

"Well you'd better try and catch me first," she said splashing through the water.

She screamed in jest as Richard gave chase.

He finally caught up with her and gripped her waist, lifting her out of the water and spinning her around as she squealed with joy.

"Get off me!" she cried through tears of laughter.

Richard chuckled. "You want me to let go?" he cried, as Jessie giggled and shrieked ecstatically.

"Fine," he said, dumping her unceremoniously into the water.

Jessie gasped and picked herself up, her mouth wide open. "I can't believe you did that?" she said amusedly, as she gave Richard a shove and he toppled backwards into the water himself, pulling Jessie down with him.

Richard hadn't felt this alive in years. It was amazing.

He laughed as he pulled Jessie from the water and dragged her up the beach.

* * *

They both slumped down onto the blanket completely out of breath.

Richard lay back and turned on his side, propping his head up with his arm and watched Jessie catch her breath, her dress sopping wet and clinging to her body.

"Have fun?" he asked enquiringly, as Jessie looked over at him and nodded.

"It was great," she smiled. "Don't you just feel all ......I don't know....trapped....just being cooped up at the village all day, every day?"

"I guess..." murmured Richard gazing at her.

Jessie turned to face him. "When are you next heading off the island?" she asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Why?" he asked warningly, knowing where this was going.

"Well...." she said fingering the tassels on the edge of the blanket. "I was just wondering if you could bri....."

Richard shook his head and cut across her. "No, Jessie, you know Ben won't allow me to bring you anything back..."

Jessie pouted. "Not even a new dress, or some magazines or a cd player.....?"

"I can't," he said sadly. "You know I would if I could..."

Jessie nodded and looked away, a tiny pout forming on her lips.

Richard stared at her. He couldn't believe how well she played him and how easily he fell for it each time. He sighed and moved closer.

"Ok, I'll see if I can try and get you something, just one thing" said Richard, as Jessie beamed and sat up. "But you have to promise to keep it between us, okay?"

Jessie agreed as Richard sat up and faced her.

"One thing?" she asked smiling.

Richard nodded. "One thing."

Jessie gazed across at the sea for a moment lost in thought, before answering.

She chuckled and leaned forwards to whisper it into his ear.

"Apollo bar."

"Apollo bar?" said Richard pulling away from her. "Chocolate?"

Jessie nodded.

He frowned. "But we have chocolate here..."

"Yeah but they're not Apollo bars..." she said quickly, cocking her head at him. "Have you ever tried one?"

Richard snorted. "Can't say I have..."

Jessie's eyes widened. "Oh you haven't lived," she said reaching over and opening the picnic basket.

"Are you sure that's all you want me to bring you?" asked Richard bemusedly.

Jessie smiled at him and nodded, handing him a plate.

* * *

Jessie at cross-legged on the picnic blanket, licking crumbs off her fingers.

"I have to admit," said Richard smiling, "you do make great sandwiches."

Jessie raised her eyebrows and glanced at the last sandwich left on the plate.

Richard made to reach for it, but Jessie slapped his hand away and snatched the item from his grasp.

Richard shook his head. "And after I complimented your brilliant sandwich making too," he said pretending to pout.

But as Jessie laughed Richard leaned forwards and bit off half the snack.

Jessie's mouth formed a perfect O-shape, as she scowled. "So rude," she muttered, shaking her head and popping the rest into her mouth.

Richard lay back against the blanket and closed his eyes as Jessie settled herself next to him , doing the same.

"We should do this more often," sighed Jessie.

Richard murmured an agreement. "Perhaps you should bring more sandwiches next time though."

Jessie grinned and slapped his arm.

* * *

It was late when Richard walked back into camp, Jessie held sleepily in his arms.

Jessie had fallen asleep as dusk began to fall and Richard had looked over to see her curled up in the blanket, her breathing soft and deep.

He knew she was exhausted but he didn't realise just how much.

Their picnic stuff had been left on the beach, as Richard decided to let her sleep, carrying her carefully back to camp.

He chuckled as she muttered something in her slumber and turned her head into his shirt.

Walking gently up the steps to her and Alex's house he tried the door and went inside.

He glanced around. No sign of Alex. She must be out somewhere with Karl, he thought to himself.

He quietly manoeuvred Jessie into her bedroom and placed her down softly onto the bed.

He pulled up the woollen blanket and placed it gently over her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and made his way to the door, switching off the light.

He glanced at her one last time and chuckled to himself as he shut the door with a quiet snap.

* * *

**Hope you like it! A lot of fluff I know.....but it's probably what I'm best at. :D**

**Please review.....I am sad no one reviewed my last chapter. Was it really that bad?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated in a while. Hope someone out there wants to read.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jessie sat on the windowsill, a book in one hand and a large mug of coffee in the other.

It was a warm sunny day and from her comfortable spot Jessie could see right out onto the main village gardens.

Alex was over at her father's place for the day and had been forced into some father/daughter bonding time, which she of course despised.

Now Jessie was looking forward to a nice quiet day with absolutely no distractions.

Taking a sip of her coffee she turned a page, placing her mug back down onto the sill beside her.

She gave a long, relaxed sigh before…..

TAP TAP TAP.

Jessie frowned and turned, seeing a familiar face gazing in at her through the window.

She rolled her eyes, placing down her book and moving over to the front door and tugging it open.

Richard was stood on the porch, dressed in a grey button down shirt, a smile lingering upon his face.

"What are you doing here?" she said, standing aside so that the figure could move past her.

"Good morning to you too," said Richard grinning. "I just got back. Thought I would pop by and see how you had been coping without me."

Richard had been off the island for a few days after being sent on a recruiting drive by Ben.

"Just fine actually," said Jessie sarcastically, giving the dark-haired man a nod as he closed the door behind himself.

Jessie suddenly grinned at him.

"So," she uttered biting her lip. "Did you remember?"

Richard remained blank faced for a moment before his face cracked into a smile.

"Of course," he said, pulling a shiny Apollo bar from his back pocket and handing it to Jessie.

With a squeal she flung her arms around him, giving him a swift squeeze.

He chuckled and patted her back affectionately before the pair wandered into the kitchen.

"You want a coffee or a juice?" she asked, opening the chocolate bar and taking a bite. She momentarily closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "Oh my god, this is good."

Richard grinned. "I would love to but I have to be getting back. Ben needs me to help Ethan settle the new recruit."

Jessie wiped her mouth with the back of her slender hand.

"Oh, so what are they like?" asked Jessie conversationally.

Richard shrugged. "It's a she. Her name's Juliet. She's a baby doctor. Ben thinks brining her here will make a difference…but….well…"

"You don't?" asked Jessie tilting her head

Richard gave a long sigh. "I don't know. It was Ben's decision to bring her here. Its up to him I suppose."

Jessie nodded.

"Well shall I see you later then? I have an appointment with Harper at noon but I'll be free all afternoon."

Richard smiled. "Then I'll come and find you after I'm done."

Jessie grinned. "Ok, and thanks for the chocolate," she said as Richard made his way out of her home and shut the front door quietly behind him.

* * *

It was 12.05 and Jessie sat in Harper's front room.

Harper was the village's psychiatrist.

Jessie had been made to attend fortnightly meetings with her since she had arrived on the island just over three months ago.

Jessie moved forwards on the large sofa, making to grasp for a bowl of apples that lay upon Harper's coffee table, but she quickly retracted her hand as the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late," uttered the brown –haired woman, striding in into the room and taking a seat to Jessie's left. "Just meeting and greeting our new resident."

"Ah yes," said Jessie folding her arms across her chest. "Juliet, right?"

"That's her," murmured Harper with a slightly irritable tone. "Blonde of course, just to Ben's taste."

Jessie gave a cough and self-consciously tugged at her caramel blonde ponytail as Harper picked up her pen.

"Ok then, shall we start?" she uttered, scribbling something at the top of her notepad.

Jessie nodded.

"So, let's begin with something nice and easy… how are you Jessica?" asked Harper narrowing her eyes and leaning back in her seat.

Jessica shrugged. "Yeah fine."

"How are you getting along with the other villagers? What have you been here…is it three months now? Any problems since you've been here?" asked Harper blinking slowly.

Jessie gave a small smile. "No like I said last time. Everyone's been really nice," she uttered in a pleasant tone.

Harper gave a nod.

"And how about Richard?" asked the physiatrist. "How would you describe your relationship with him?"

Jessie frowned suddenly. "Were just friends," she said quickly.

She could see Harper noting something down, scribbling furiously with her pen.

"The two of you seem to have become very close since you arrived here," said Harper, the corners of her lips twitching.

"So," snapped Jessie.

Harper paused, observing Jessie's sudden outburst.

"Well Jessie, a lot of people have tried to get close to Richard over the years, but every time he has turned down their offer of friendship," said Harper placing down her pen. "But you have somehow succeeded. The pair of you seem very close. Why do you think that is?"

Jessie paused for a moment her brow furrowing. "Do I really need an explanation as to why I'm friends with someone?" she said shaking her head.

"I just wondered if there was something more there, something more than just friendship between the two of you," said Harper raising her eyebrows.

Jessie got her feet suddenly. "Why? Is that what people have been saying?" she asked heatedly.

"Not necessarily," said Harper, crossing her legs. "But people have started to wonder what there is between you."

Jessie gave a gulp, staring daggers at Harper. "There's nothing between us, okay!" shouted the blonde girl angrily. "Richard is my friend, end of."

She made for the door.

"We still have another forty minutes," said Harper, pointing at the clock on the wall.

But Jessie ignored her, instead tugging open the door and making sure to slam it shut behind her.

On the porch steps he paused, sucking in a breath to calm herself. She was almost shaking with anger. She knew Harper was a piece of work but she couldn't believe she had let her get to her like that.

Taking in another deep breath she smoothed down her hair and began to walk back across the lawns towards her house.

As she did she caught sight of Richard talking to Tom near to the village hall. She noticed the way he frowned when being spoken to. There was none of the joviality present like the way he talked to Jessie.

He gave a sigh and made to walk on but as she did she heard Richard's voice calling her name.

She looked up to see him, Tom and Ethan all beckoning her over.

Trudging over to where he was standing she noticed that other villagers were making their way over to them also.

Alex exited out of Ben's house just to Jessie's left and jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey, I think my Dad wants us out here to welcome the new arrival," muttered the dark-haired teenager, quickly scooting off to stand next to Karl.

Jessie nodded as she came to stand beside Richard.

"Everything alright?" he asked peering at the frown still plastered across her face.

"Just Harper," she murmured folding her arms across her chest.

Richard gave a tut. "Just ignore her, " she said quietly. "You know what she's like."

But Jessie and Richard's conversation was cut short by Ben stepping out from the crowd with a tall, blonde woman beside him. She looked very pretty, wearing a smart blouse and skirt.

"Hello everyone," said Ben in his drawling tone. "This is Juliet."

There was a murmur of hello across the crowd.

"Juliet is going to be staying in our village for a time so I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Make sure you all attend our dinner in the hall at 8pm this evening to celebrate our village's new recruit."

Juliet smiled as Ben pressed a hand to her back leading her off to show her her living quarters.

The crowd slowly disbanded but Jessie stayed where she was.

"She seems nice," she said turning to Richard as they both made their way back past Ben's house.

"Yeah," said Richard lightly.

"She's really pretty," pushed Jessie. She paused glancing up at the dark-haired man beside her. "You never know, you might even be in with a chance."

Richard smiled narrowing his eyes at Jessie for a moment. "No," he muttered shaking his head. "I don't think she's really my type."

Jessie forced a smile back at him. "Are you sure?" she said, trying to sound conversational. "You should snap her up…y'know, before people start to think that _you and I_ are a couple."

She gave an uneasy laugh, as Richard stopped in his tracks.

She gave a gulp and turned towards him.

"Would that be a problem for you?" he said, his brows knitting together darkly.

Jessie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I don't know..." she said giving a shrug. "Its just that people are starting to talk…"

Richard frowned taking a step towards her. "Listen its no one else's business. I don't see why you care what they think?"

"I don't," said Jessie angrily. "But I just don't want to rumors spreading around. Rumors that were…well…you know…..together."

Richard tutted angrily. "And that would be the worst thing in the world would it, for them to think that?"

Jessie opened her mouth to answer but soon closed it again, unable to think of a reply.

"Just forget it," said Richard turning o his heel and marching off.

"Richard…" said Jessie running a hand through her hair.

"I said forget it," he called back snappily. "I see you at the hall later."

And with that he was gone, striding across the lawns to his house on the far side of the village.

Jessie looked away sadly, noticing several villages dotted here and there who had been watching their dispute from a distance.

One of them was Alex, who slowly walked towards her, placing a cool hand to Jessie's arm and tugging her in the direction of their house.

"Come on," said the young girl sweetly. "I'll make us some coffee."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
